


Cover | A Demon's Tale

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [118]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cover Art, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Overall, I loved this fic! There were some points that made me stop and think... but as a whole, I loved it. :)I'm a sucker for Paranormal, Magic, Fantasy or Paranormal AU overall. 🙈
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Cover | A Demon's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Demon's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715747) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



> Uh. Please tell me this is just a coincidence that my 113th cover is published in January 13th and has a 'demon' in the title? 😱
> 
> Fuck that's creepy.

[](https://postimg.cc/qz6mdsdk)

**Author's Note:**

> Please support the author by leaving kudos and comments! Thank you!


End file.
